


Human, Being

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wrong Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if "Human Nature" had been a Seventh Doctor story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human, Being

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 316

"Remember, Professor Smith," Ace says, "you have a faculty meeting." She holds up his gray coat. He stares at her for a moment, as if there's something he's forgotten (but of course, he's forgotten _everything_ ), then takes it from her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Don't be silly, Dorothy," he says. (Because no professor would call his secretary by so familiar a nickname as 'Ace.') "I may be growing old, but I don't need a nursemaid yet.

He taps her on the nose, and she has to turn her back to hide the tears in her eyes.


End file.
